TODO POR ÉL
by Cullen-Swan Love
Summary: La historia de amor entre Bella y Edward, no sera tan facil, sera caotica y llena de obstaculos. Encontrara Bella la fuerza para superar todos los problemas que se le presentan? ADAPTACION
1. ARGUMENTO

**_HOLA :) les presento la nueva ADAPTACION, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, historia original de Megan Harold  
><em>**

**_espero les guste, espero sus comentarios_**

* * *

><p><strong>ARGUMENTO<strong>

_Edward Masen es joven, apuesto y millonario. Tiene el mundo a sus pies. Bella Swan, una joven virtuosa y bonita. Acomplejada por sus curvas, e inconsciente de su enorme talento, Bella no habría pensado jamás que una historia de amor entre ella y Edward fuera posible._

_Y sin embargo… Una atracción irresistible los une. Pero entre la falta de seguridad de Bella, la impetuosidad de Edward y las trampas que algunos están dispuestos a tenderles en el camino, su historia de amor no será tan fácil como ellos quisieran._


	2. Capitulo 1 SUSPIROS Y DESACIERTOS

**1. SUSPIROS Y DESACIERTOS**

_¿Pero por qué nunca encuentro la maldita carta? _Suspiro, exasperada. No es momento de perder el tiempo: el ambiente está tenso y todavía tengo que cambiarme en el vestidor y comenzar con mi turno.

_¿Por qué el señor Ateara parece tan nervioso? _Creo que será una larga noche… _En fin… _Suspiro, esta vez de fastidio. ¡Esperemos que sea una de mis últimas noches en el club! Los clientes son amables, a veces un poco altaneros, pero me reciben cortésmente y las propinas siempre son generosas. Mesera, perdón, anfitriona en el Presidio Golf Course de San Francisco, es por lo menos un poco más prestigioso y sobre todo tranquilo que mesera en cualquier restaurante. No puedo quejarme, este trabajo temporal me ayuda a pagar la renta al menos.

— Bella, apresúrese, vaya a cambiarse y regrese a verme. ¡Rápido!

— Sí, señor, Enseguida.

No recuerdo haber cometido algún error en mis turnos anteriores, ¿por qué de repente esta presión? No he hablado aún con ninguno de mis colegas, así que no sé qué está pasando. Oh, esto no me gusta… Nunca me había cambiado tan rápido en toda mi vida. Por suerte, tuve la brillante idea de maquillarme en casa. Sólo necesito dos minutos para ponerme una camisa blanca y mi falda estrecha negra. El uniforme es conservador y no podríamos decir que me favorezca mucho.

_¡Debería de quejarme, después de todo, no todas_ _tenemos talla de modelo! Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, no voy a_ _armar toda una revolución cuando pronto dejaré el trabajo._

La idea de mi próxima renuncia me da un poco de alivio. Llego a la oficina del Sr. Ateara, mi jefe, quien me recibe cerrando la puerta tras de él… _Pero en fin ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

— Bella, esta tarde, se encargará del Salón de los Embajadores.

— Oh, pero yo…

— Sí, ya sé que nunca ha ido, pero confío plenamente en usted. Usted es mí mejor empleada disponible hoy. Sea profesional, como de costumbre. En caso de tener algún problema, llámeme a mi línea directa. No delegue responsabilidades, y no pida ayuda a nadie más que a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, pero…

— Y sobre todo le pido discreción Bella. No tome fotos. Sé que la presencia de Edward Masen puede impresionar mucho, pero espero profesionalismo de su parte.

— Sí, señor.

— Muy bien Bella, y sobre todo no olvide llamarme si tiene algún problema. Sé que puede manejar perfectamente esta situación. Ya no es una principiante, cuento con usted. ¡A trabajar! Acaban de llegar, es el momento de ocuparse de ellos.

¿Es por la presencia de Edward Masen que el sr. Ateara se encuentra tan nervioso? ¿El famoso millonario? Ni siquiera es la primera vez que viene al club… Por lo pronto, estoy subiendo de nivel. Solo las anfitrionas eméritas tienen derecho de trabajar en ese salón.

¿Debo estar nerviosa también? No porque el «rico y guapo» Edward Masen esté aquí, sino porque nunca he estado en ese salón y estaré sola… _¡Vamos, no pasa nada! _No debe ser tan diferente de lo normal… Puede que sea más tranquilo, puesto que habrá menos clientes que atender… Las consignas en los salones privados son estrictas, no puedo dejar mi puesto hasta que el último miembro del Club se haya ido. Eso puede tardar una eternidad. El señor Ateara pudo haberme dicho cuántos son al menos…

«No tome fotos», Como si fuera mi estilo el convertirme en groupie… ¡Además ni siquiera sé nada de ese Edward Masen! He pasado los últimos meses metida en mis estudios. Lo he visto un par de veces en los periódicos, es todo… El mundo de los negocios y yo somos como el día y la noche.

Hay una pequeña puerta de servicio por la que el personal debe entrar al salón. Aprovecho que sigo pasando desapercibida para pensar en lo que me espera. Cuento cinco miembros en plena discusión en los sillones de cuero… Cinco, una cifra bastante razonable, ¡puedo respirar de alivio! Tomo mi lugar detrás del bar, sé que no debo interferir todavía. Es mi oportunidad para reconocer el lugar: todo está en orden, así que no perderé tiempo buscando lo que necesite. Aquí la organización es sinónimo de eficiencia. Y con este ambiente tan acogedor, a media luz, entiendo por qué estos salones son tan cotizados y tan apreciados para las citas de negocios. Me encantaría acurrucarme en uno de esos sillones, con una buena cobija y una taza de té. Es el lugar ideal para pensar en una nueva canción.

No es temporada de prender la chimenea, pero sería exageradamente relajador…

— ¿Señorita?

Oops, me dejé llevar demasiado lejos con mis sueños, olvidé mi trabajo... Tomo una postura más profesional y me volteo hacia esa voz que parece requerir mi presencia.

— Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

— ¿Podría servirnos su bourbon añejo, por favor?

— Por Dios, Alistair, ¿por qué nunca cambias tus hábitos? ¡Siempre nos sirves lo mismo en todas las reuniones! Estoy seguro que no has probado nada más entre todas esas botellas.

— Es cierto, confieso que tienes razón, Edward. Bueno, aloquémonos: te dejo escoger esta vez.

Edward. El famoso Edward Masen se encuentra justo al lado de mí. No lo vi acercarse y mucho menos pasar detrás del bar. _¡Pero oh, ése_ _no es su lugar! _Yo… lo miro, mejor dicho lo observo, sin duda siendo demasiado obvia… Tiene un perfil… cómo decirlo… No es guapo, es… wow… ¡de una hermosura devastadora! ¡y qué joven se ve! Debe tener menos de treinta años. _¿Entonces él es «el hombre de San_ _Francisco», el que tanto espanta al Sr. Ateara?_

Se concentra en las botellas, estudiándolas. Yo continúo observándolo con curiosidad. ¡Uno no se cruza todos los días con un millonario! Su cabellera cobriza, pero su peinado es perfecto, ni una mecha fuera de su lugar…_¡Qué ganas de despeinarlo!_ Su mandíbula es cuadrada, muy masculina, su nariz parece de dios griego, ¡es perfecto! Tiene aspecto tenebroso, pero al mismo tiempo su sonrisa le da un aire infantil. _¡Como si la necesitara! _Sus manos, sus dedos largos y finos, buscando entre las etiquetas de las botellas… Su olor… Tiene un olor sutil, muy intenso y… sensual. Cierro los ojos un instante.

— Sírvanos este whiskey escocés, por favor, señorita. ¿Señorita?

Abro los ojos de golpe. ¡Me está hablando! Esa voz… Me observa, esperando una reacción de mi parte. Un brillo acaba de relucir en sus ojos verdes, magníficos y centelleantes, aunque tal vez sólo haya sido el reflejo de la luz.

— Claro, señor, enseguida.

_Bien, Bella, prometiste ser «profesional», si empiezas a perder la cabeza porque un cliente que huele bien… _Sacudo la cabeza para volver aponer los pies en la tierra. Preparo su bebida rápidamente.

— Oh, señorita, juguémosle una pequeña broma a nuestro amigo Alistair. Sírvale el bourbon que tanto le gusta. Le diremos que ya no sabe diferenciar otras bebidas por sus viejas costumbres.

— Está bien…

Mi sonrisa se queda estática. El Sr. Masen detuvo mi gesto poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Este contacto actúa como una picazón y no puedo evitar el reflejo de quitar inmediatamente la mano. Reprimo un grito de sorpresa y me siento sonrojar. Todo mi cuerpo se congela, soy incapaz de moverme o de emitir sonido alguno. Él se me queda viendo, percibió mi gesto, lo sé porque parece reprimir una sonrisa. Baja del bar, hace el recorrido sin dejar de verme… Nuestras miradas se quedan literalmente enganchadas la una con la otra. De frente es… Su perfil no ofrecía más que un anticipo de su belleza. Sus ojos intensos, una sonrisa traviesa, labios sensuales, dentadura perfecta, esa complicidad que se acaba de pactar entre los dos, esa interacción… Estoy… No sé, estoy embelesada, algo se movió en mí, el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho… Demonios, no sé, mi cerebro se detuvo. ¡Cálmate Bella! El Sr. Masen regresa con los demás y yo bajo la cabeza para respirar un poco. Estoy temblando, no pongo atención a mi charola, estoy en otro mundo, una parte de mí realiza los gestos habituales, pero no todo sale a la perfección. ¡Un movimiento en falso del brazo hace caer sobre mi uniforme las cuatro copas de whiskey! _¿Torpe, yo? ¿Desde_ _cuándo?_

Un rápido vistazo me informa que el incidente no llamó la atención. Por suerte, el Sr. Masen está de espaldas a mí. _¿Pero qué_ _diablos me pasa? _Rápido, no puedo atenderlos en este estado. Llamo al Sr. Ateara para pedirle que venga a reemplazarme mientras yo me cambio el uniforme por uno nuevo.

Me seco e intento reparar los daños de mi torpeza. Me tardo demasiado, mis clientes se van a impacientar si no los atiendo rápidamente y no quiero un nuevo encuentro cara a cara con Edward Masen, no ahora, no empapada en whiskey, sin importar lo precioso que esté. Siento una presencia a mis espaldas, le agradezco al cielo:

— Todo está bien, no se preocupe, no vieron nada. Quieren cuatro whiskeys, la botella está ahí, abierta, y un viejo bourbon. Regreso enseguida, lo siento, me apresuraré…

Me escabullo por la puerta de servicio, con el corazón aún a toda velocidad. No le di tiempo al Sr. Ateara de regañarme, podrá hacerlo al final de mi turno. _Por Dios, Edward Masen… _Sé que es conocido por el poder que tiene en las personas, ¿pero en mí? Es verdaderamente apuesto, perfecto. Y su mirada…

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Los dejó solos? ¡Debía esperarme antes de dejar su puesto! ¿Qué le sucede? La voz del Sr. Ateara a mis espaldas.

— Pero… acabo de hablar con usted y le dije… ¡Oh, no!

Me pongo un delantal al vuelo, lo siento por el uniforme, pero al menos cubrirá la mancha enorme en mi falda. Irrumpo en el salón, rogando porque mi error no haya sido con… Y sí… Frente a los otros miembros, veo a Edward Masen, risueño, jugando con mi bandeja. El Sr. Ateara intenta controlarse:

— Bella, la voy a…

— ¡Ah! Señorita, ya regresó.

El Sr. Masen se apoya sobre la barra y no se ve molesto por mi equivocación. Voltea a ver al Sr. Ateara y parece hacerse cargo de la situación.

— Todo está bien, señor, nuestra anfitriona de esta noche es perfecta. Es más, en el futuro, quisiera que fuera ella quien se ocupe de nosotros.

Sus ojos perdieron calidez, sus rasgos se endurecieron, su voz es seca y no da lugar a discusión. El Sr. Ateara se queda quieto y hasta lo veo hacerse más pequeño. Edward Masen no pudo haberme salvado de mejor manera, pero su «en un futuro» me deja perpleja… ¿Me quiere a mí como anfitriona, o más bien se apiadó de mi situación?

La velada sigue su curso, afortunadamente sin más incidentes penosos. No logro relajarme, me sobresalto cada vez que mi mirada se cruza con la de Edward. Me encanta que me observe de vez en cuando, pero eso no me ayuda a sentirme cómoda. Me sonrojo exageradamente cada que siento sus ojos negros mirándome. Debe de estar recordando lo que sucedió con el whiskey y riéndose de ello en su mente. ¡Es decir, no creo que sea por mi físico que se fije tanto en mí!

Los invitados comienzan a irse, agradeciéndome con un gesto de la cabeza. Empiezo a limpiar el bar. En este momento de lo único que tengo ganas, es de llegar a mi casa y deshacerme de este peso que siento desde que la mano de Edward tocó la mía.

— Gracias por esta velada tan entretenida, señorita.

¡Edward Masen, nuevamente, está detrás de MI bar, recargado en la barra! Su sonrisa esta vez es completamente traviesa y sus ojos brillan más que antes. ¡Se burla de mí! Confundida, balbuceo en voz baja:

— Siento mucho aquella… confusión… Tuvo que hacerse responsable de mi error.

— Oh, no fue nada, me hizo reír mucho. Además, fue en parte mi culpa, pude haberle avisado, pero fue… divertido….

Bruscamente, el Sr. Masen se acerca a mí y sus ojos se vuelven más intensos. El espacio tan reducido en el bar hace que el momento se vuelva más íntimo. Siento el calor de su cuerpo a través de su traje.

Permanezco boquiabierta frente a este acercamiento tan repentino. Mi cuerpo se despierta, respondiendo a la atracción del cuerpo tan atlético que se encuentra frente a mí. Bajo su traje hecho a la medida, unos hombros anchos dejan entrever una musculatura perfectamente marcada. _¡Más que hombre de negocios, debió haber sido modelo!_ Edward Masen se inclina suavemente –me quedo sin respirar- su voz se hace más grave:

— Hasta pronto, señorita.

Me da la espalda y deja el salón. Por fin respiro. ¡Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas! _¡Pero qué tonta parezco!_ Me estremezco. _¿Por qué me emociono tanto? ¿Sólo porque es_ _apuesto y rico? ¡Despierta Bella! ¡Si vuelve por aquí, intenta mantener_ _la cabeza fría! _Cierro los ojos, tratando de controlar mis latidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA :) les presento el primer capítulo de esta ADAPTACION, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, historia original de Megan Harold<strong>_

_**Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios**_


End file.
